moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aldaren Valmoore
Half Elf |Row 3 title = Titles|Row 3 info = The Onyx Wolf Lord of House Valmoore Champion of The Crimson Lions|Row 4 title = House|Row 4 info = Valmoore|Row 5 title = Affiliations|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Relatives|Row 6 info = Turalius Valmoore (father) ☩ Selena Valmoore (mother) ☩ Aimbelma Hightower (brother) Ann'leesa Valmoore (wife) ☩ Soren Valmoore (son) Rio Valmoore (daughter) ☩ Chief (dog) |caption = |image =AldarenAfterCrimsonMarch.jpg |imagewidth =300px |Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = Alive}} Aldaren Valmoore is the current lord of House Valmoore; a house settled within a small piece of territory in eastern Lordaeron called Anderfall. Although the history behind the house is long and gruesome, Aldaren has finally reclaimed Anderfall and is forging a better future for the Valmoore house. He is well known for his service as a paladin within the Argent Crusade, Crimson Lions, and the Band of the Valiant. As an advocate of peace between the Alliance and Horde, Aldaren does not involve himself with the faction conflicts until their is no other option. Childhood Early Life Born to Selena Valmoore, a high elven cleric, and Sir Turalius Valmoore, the lord of House Valmoore, Aldaren led a wealthy life...for the time being. During his early life, Aldaren spent his days learning swordplay, history and more within Anderfall, Loraeron. He led a simple & happy life with no conflicts seeming to face House Valmoore. Both of Aldaren's parents did their best to give him a good life. At the age of eleven, his mother began to teach him the thalassian tongue as his secondary language, the first being common. As a boy, he was always reluctant to learn the thalassian language. This frustrated Lady Selena as she wanted Aldaren to learn his high elven heritage. Due to his sword training with Sir Gromley the Brave and his father, Aldaren took an extreme liking to sword fighting at the age of 9. Over the next couple years, Ald became better and better whilst the Valmoore Manor started to face more issues. Hadaleth Valmoore, his uncle, became jealous of his brother (Turalius Valmoore) and wanted the title of Lord of House Valmoore to himself. This rift between Aldaren's father and uncle began to grow, which the citizens of Anderfall noticed. Over the course of a few months, Hadaleth Valmoore slowly became a danger to the town of Anderfall. He began to practice dark magic that brought death to anything in it's path. Lord Turalius Valmoore soon exiled his brother for practicing the foul death magic. A Gift Exactly a year after Hadaleth Valmoore was exiled, it was Aldaren's thirteenth birthday. The day started with laughter and an excited Aldaren running towards his parents. This was the day that Aldaren would be gifted a family heirloom, Grim Fate. Grim Fate was an eleven runeblade crafted out of valgrun ore; a very strong and durable metal. The boy grew up listening to legends of Lord Maxwell Valmoore using Grim Fate within the Troll Wars. Before being granted the sword, Aldaren ate breakfast. Lady Selena Valmoore made Aldaren's favorite meal of all time, pancakes and honeymint tea. After finishing breakfast, the boy kissed his mother goodbye and set out for the carriage. Turalius and his son set out for Anderfall's main building, town hall. For years, Grim Fate was being held within town hall for safe keeping and because Turalius Valmoore always preferred a war hammer. After three long hours, the two made it to town hall and walked inside. Aldaren looked with awe at the stained glass ceiling showing Lord Maxwell raise the banner of House Valmoore right above Grim Fate's case. The townsfolk greeted the duo with hospitality and gave them the entire room for themselves. Turalius slowly walked up to Grim Fate and held it high for Aldaren to see. Before giving the legendary blade to his son, he said, " My son, this blade has been within our family for generations. Now it is time for you to wield Grim Fate. I trust you to hold her high and to protect Anderfall. Do not let this blade bring fear but bring hope instead. Happy Birthday, Aldaren." After retrieving the prized heirloom, the two began to travel back to the Valmoore Manor. The Beginning The carriage ride back was full of laughter and happiness. As the two reached the gate to the manor, Aldaren was filled with fear and dread. Horrifying screams of pain echoed throughout the Valmoore estate, people were being slaughtered and raised as corpses. His father unsheathed Grim Fate and slashed the chains on the gate, opening the gate wide open. Before charging insinde, Turalius told Aldaren to hide within the carriage. As his father began to charge to the manor from the gate, the boy watched with his bright blue eyes. Before his father could reach the manor, his uncle walked to the front with Aldaren's mother. The boy's uncle held a black knife to his mother's throat. His uncle was dressed in a dark robe with skulls adorning his belt. As Aldaren's mother was crying and screaming for Aldaren to look away, Hadaleth slit her throat. Her body slumped to the floor and Turalius charged towards to avenge his wife's death before being swarmed by ghouls and undead alike. Aldaren had just watched his mother and father die right in front of him. The boy began to sob louder and was noticed by his uncle, Hadaleth Withermoore. A terrified Aldaren jumped out of the carriage and ran into the forest. Soon, two horrifying undead hounds began to chase the boy into the forest. The barks were terrifying and ferocious, motivating the boy to run faster than he has ever before. The half elf continued to run before hitting his head on a rock and falling unconscious. He fell into a raging river which swept him away from the hounds. In the morning, Aldaren was awoken on the shore by a man in crimson armor saying, " Welcome to the crusade." Physical Description Body: At first glance, Aldaren would seem confident, stern, horrifying to some but also inviting. His facial features and height would originate from his high elven lineage. Short pointed ears would poke out from his long jet-black hair. His jaw was well-defined and covered with a short well-groomed beard. The most notable part of Aldaren is his eye wound. Due to barely surviving a cross bolt to the eye, he now lives with a scarred empty eye socket. Since he is half quel'dorei, Aldaren stands at a larger height than most humans but not by much. He stood at about six foot and five inches. A small brand in the shape of a necromatic sigil could be seen on his left hand. The brand will glow an eerie turquoise whenever undead are nearby. Armor: Atop the man's head is usually a dark cloth hood to protect his identity as a half elf. When in battle, the hood is no where to be seen due to his sight already suffering. A worg hide would rest on the half elf's back when it is cold. During the Northrend campaign, Aldaren had found himself facing a worg within the snowy wasteland known as Dragon Blight. After a very frightening battle with the worg, the half elf found himself victorious and skinned the worg to make this very cloak. Most of Aldaren's armor was made out of dark leather and chain mail. This mixture of materials grants him swiftness and flexibility while still retaining his longevity. Both shoulder pads were engraved with the crest of House Valmoore along with his wrist guards. Right below his wrist guards were his gloves which when closed into fists resembled claws. Aldaren created his armor with the help of a dwarven blacksmith within Stormwind City right before the expedition to Northrend. Finally, sprawling down his breastplate is his House Valmoore tabard. The tabard was rather practical as it could act as a cloak if needed. In the center of the fabric was the crimson crest of House Valmoore over a field of pitch-black. Due to time in war, small stitches can be seen across the old tabard. A pin of a silver lion can be seen sitting tightly on the top-left portion of the adornment. Aldaren wears this tabard proudly in battle as it gives him hope of what could be. Belongings Grim Fate, Blade of House Valmoore Grim Fate is one of Aldaren's most prized possessions. Given to Aldaren as a birthday gift from his late parents, he always has this blade on his side. The sword was crafted by a legendary blacksmith with the use of valgrun ore; a very durable metal. Flowing down the blade are multiple runes. Hightower Flask Aldaren has a metallic flask tied to his belt at all times. As a birthday gift, Aimbelma Hightower gave him a one of a kind flask. A tower can be seen engraved onto the side along with the words, " Brothers are not bound by blood." Usually, cherry blossom or honeymint tea is held inside. Wedding Ring A golden wedding band rests upon Aldaren's finger at all times. Along the rim of the ring you may see words in the thalassian tongue. This item is held very close to him due to his wife being assasinated by agents of House Withermoore. Skills Linguistics: Aldaren's first language was common and is most fluent in that language. As a child, the half elf was very reluctant from being taught thalassian by his mother. After his mother's untimely death, he has studied the language everyday in honor of his mother. On his off time, Aldaren will take out his thalassian dictionary and practice whenever he gets the chance. Blacksmithing/ Tinkering: After returning to Stormwind from being missing in action for three months, Aldaren became an apprentice to a dwarven blacksmith/tinker. The half elf now crafts his own weapons and special devices to help aid him in combat. One of his best creations is the pyrokinetic wiring within his sword, Grim Fate. At the flick of a switch, the entire blade is engulfed in a bright flame. Expert Fighter: Over many years, the half elf has trained with a plethora of different weapons. He has trained with flails, swords, battle axes, polearms and daggers. This is his most useful skill due to the fact that he battles the enemies of Azeroth quite often. Companions Aimbelma Hightower: At first , Aldaren and Aimbelma did not get along at all. They seemed to always have a rivalry that continued into the Northrend campaign. After surviving in the harsh wasteland of Dragon Blight for a few months they began to understand eachother. Both had a mutual respect for eachother but refused to show it. During one night, the scourge ambushed there camp and attempted to murder them. Aldaren was captured and was about to be ripped apart by a ghoul until Aimbelma came to his rescue. The two fought back to back against the scourge and emerged victorious. That night, they became brothers and have grown closer ever since. Sethena Blackvale: Sethena is Aldaren's most trusted friend and on & off lover. The two met each other in Stormwind after Aldaren returned from being MIA for three months. Due to being hated for his race and not having a home, Sethena allowed the warrior to stay with her. Sethena brought him back to her home to treat his wounds and to help him adjust back to society. Both of them quickly became good friends who always looked out for eachother. After Aldaren's wife and daughter passed, she took care of his son while he was on his hunt for revenge. Ann'leesa Valmoore: It was love at first sight for Aldaren and Ann'leesa. The two met during his time with the Crimson Lions and quickly became involved with one another. Due to sharing similar heritage and complicated pasts, they became more than lovers as they became trusted friends. Shortly after a battle in New Acrea, the two got married within New Acrea's church. As months went by, Ann'leesa gave birth to two healthy children: a boy named Turalius and a girl named Rio. Not long after Ann gave birth, she was murdered along with her daughter. Aldaren came home to seeing a dagger within his daughter and wife. This moment changed him forever. Chief: Chief is Aldaren's most loyal companion that follows him on political missions and helps keep him from being lonely. Shortly returning after being MIA, Aimbelma Hightower gave Chief to him as a gift. The dog and Aldaren have a special bond that will never break. Appearences * The Third War * The Argent Tournament * The Wrathgate Battle * Siege of Orgrimmar * The Crimson March * Battle for Anderfall Offices Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Half Elf Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Silver Hand